


in health and sickness

by Tsundeyama



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, OT3, Sharing a Bed, can be seen as a reader-insert, eichi is dying but hey what's new, eichiprotectionsquad, keito might be ooc, the ot3 no one wanted but i ship it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsundeyama/pseuds/Tsundeyama
Summary: sometimes, he doesn’t remember falling asleep - the heavy medication just makes him drowsy and he ends up being forced into the longest, schedule-destroying naps that never leave him well rested.when he wakes up, he always find himself wrapped in anzu's or keito’s or both’s arms, more or less loosely and the sight of their sleeping forms, snuggling together to fit on the side of his hospital bed, never fails to bring a smile on his lips. he doesn’t deserve all this.





	in health and sickness

**Author's Note:**

> hello i'm in love with keito and eichi and mayhaps they should both date me or at least, date each other.  
> also, eichi deserves the best, he is my angel even though he kinda is, as we say in french, une sale merde.

sometimes, he doesn’t remember falling asleep - the heavy medication just makes him drowsy and he ends up being forced into the longest, schedule-destroying naps that never leave him well rested.

 

when he wakes up, he always find himself wrapped in anzu's or keito’s or both’s arms, more or less loosely and the sight of their sleeping forms, snuggling together to fit on the side of his hospital bed, never fails to bring a smile on his lips. _he doesn’t deserve all this._

 

it’s late and the two of them have probably been asleep for some time, but he’s grateful they're here (they’re not supposed to be, visiting hours are over, but what can’t the money of his family buy ?), that they stayed even though he slept through the afternoon and evening and probably will tomorrow morning when they’ll go to school.

 

it must have been cold, he notices, she is wearing his uniform’s sweater over her pajamas and she's curled up against him, seeking extra warmth. keito’s trapping her between him and eichi, his long arm reaching over to embrace both anzu and the blond. his face is resting against her nape, he must have fallen asleep with the sweet smell of her shampoo and eichi wishes he’d had done the same.

 

he scoots closer, careful to not tangle the many things plugged to him -ivs, monitors, stuff he is used to moving around with- and reach out to hug the two as well. anzu stirs, sandwiched between the two men and eichi doesn’t know if he’d like for her to wake up.

 

she needs rest, yes, but he knows that if she was to wake up, she would look up at him through hooded eyes with that gentle smile he loves so much. she'd place a sloppy kiss on his lips and ask him to tell her about whatever’s on his mind, calling him her  _angel_ , her  _starlight_ , her  _love_ , and he’ll ask about her day, calling her his _sweetheart_ , his _dearest_ , his _sunshine,_ until their hushed conversation wakes keito up. keito would frown and ask eichi to _refrain from waking his girlfriend up in the middle of the night_ and ask anzu to _let his boyfriend rest because he needed it._ and eichi would egoistically like that. he would love to hear the sweet names and the _i love you_ ’s and be showered in kisses that will make him wish it’d never end and forget that it will, sooner or later. time was the only thing his money could never buy and he knows, deep down, that he is nearing the end... he’s not sad though, it’s a miracle he got to live this long anyway and keito promised he was going to sing at his funerals so there was nothing to be afraid of anyway.

 

with a smile, he holds the man he always loved and the girl who slowly made her way into their hearts tighter and closes his eyes, only hoping he would catch a glimpse of them tomorrow before they’ll have to be on their way.


End file.
